


in the quiet time

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Series: For Moments in Eternity (Setleth Week 2019) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Secret Relationship, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: They couldn't advertise their relationship, especially in the middle of a war. Within the halls of Garreg Mach, they meet in secret.For Setleth Week 2019 Day 3: Sneaking around
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: For Moments in Eternity (Setleth Week 2019) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	in the quiet time

**Author's Note:**

> OF COURSE ITS PORN, PEOPLE.
> 
> Enjoy!

If she were any other person, she wouldn’t have noticed the changes in Seteth as the war dragged on. She saw the sag in his posture when he thought nobody was watching. The circles around his eyes only seemed to get deeper by the day. The war took its toll. They had the familiarity of Garreg Mach as their base, but the knowledge that nowhere was truly safe had each and every person locking their doors at night with swords and daggers by their nightstands and under their pillows.

Seteth worried about many things and Byleth wished she could comfort him in the open. They knew better than to show anything other than professional camaraderie. It would show a point of vulnerability to any spies in their ranks and could bring questions of judgment with their allies, if they were open about their relationship.

They were often so tired that they could only sleep side-by-side, if they weren’t kept apart from the duties required to maintain a war.

Desire, selfish and selfless, had her keeping tabs on Seteth throughout the morning. He was going to shatter if he didn't have opportunity to blow off some steam and she needed him.

Just after noon, Byleth sent a messenger to find Seteth and have him sent towards one of the meeting rooms in the south side of the monastery. Then, she waited in the hall, nervousness roiling in her stomach.

Finally, her target appeared.

Seteth paused he saw Byleth. He was clearly expecting her in the meeting room. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to conduct meetings away from their respective offices. Nobody could disturb them if they didn't know where they were.

“Is there something you need, Professor?” he asked.

She was hardly a professor, but the moniker stuck. It was blessedly quiet and empty in the hall, but still he didn't call her by her name. That would change. She schooled her expression as she approached him.

“Walk with me, Seteth.”

He obeyed, not without regarding her with confusion. Halfway towards their false goal, Byleth caught his sleeve and pulled him into the closet, shutting the door behind them.

“Byleth?” he questioned at her back as she stepped further into the room. She didn't get very far, but it was enough to put a little distance between them.

This was very forward of her, something uncharacteristic. Of course, he questioned her intentions. Maybe he thought she was ill. She turned around and forced a smile to her face.

“What’s a man like you doing in a place like this?”

Internally, she cringed. The line was about as bad as Sylvain’s worst one-liners.

Seteth wasn’t falling for it, but in the dim light streaming in from the high window, she could see him smile. “A temptress called me over and I couldn't resist.”

At least, he was receptive to this. He could have easily wrapped himself in the stiff cloak of propriety and refused to humor her.

“Hm,” she murmured, watching him. “Are you busy? Am I keeping you from something?”'

He was a busy man. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a list of things he ought to be doing right now.

Seteth shook his head. “Nothing of importance. I would gladly put aside my duties for you.”

Byleth nodded. “Good.”

They were already very close together in the supply closet, but Byleth stepped close until they were pressed together. She had to crane her head back to look at his face.

For a moment, neither of them moved. The only point of contact was the lines of their bodies, light and familiar. She reached up to touch the line of jaw and felt his neatly-maintained beard rasp against her skin. Seteth leaned into her hand, turning just enough to press a kiss to the tips of her fingers.

“Byleth.”

Her hands wandered to the back of his neck, holding firmly as she pulled him down.

They kissed softly. His mouth was always so warm and soft. She could kiss him all day if she could. She pressed harder against him and the tone immediately changed. Her tongue ran over the seam of his lips and he opened up for her. Her tongue swept into his mouth and he returned the favor. It was all lips and tongue and the barest scrape of teeth.

While brusque and professional in public, Seteth was gentle and reverent to her in private. He gave and gave, waking her up with soft kisses or his face between her legs. She often had to ask for him to take, to be rough and selfish.

It took until the umpteenth time he treated her like porcelain that she insisted that he did have permission to plunder her mouth with his tongue, to leave bruises on her skin. It took some time, but he had learned.

Slowly, they backed up towards the wall, putting as much space between them and the door as possible. His arms wrapped around her and kept her flush against her body and spared her back from the bite of the stone wall. She could feel his erection pressed against her belly.

They broke apart to breathe, still so close that their lips still brushed together. Byleth shook in his arms, electrified by desire. She wanted him, and the thought of getting caught by a guard or one of the students made it even more exciting.

“What do you want?” Byleth breathed.

Seteth bumped his nose against hers. “I believe you were the one to organize this.”

Ever the gentleman, taking point from her.

“Yes, but this was for your benefit, not mine,” she mumbled, pouting a little.

She had plenty of ideas, but this was for him, to help him relax if for a moment.

Seteth smiled against her mouth.

“I would like to fuck you, then.”

Hearing vulgarity Seteth’s normally formal mouth sent a pang of heat in Byleth’s core. She taught him well.

One hand left where it gripped her hip and started undoing the front of her pants. Byleth buried her face against Seteth’s neck, mouthing at what skin she could find as she undid the front of his coat. He was always so straitlaced, pent-up. She used that to her benefit, the moment the line of his neck was revealed to her. She sucked a mark into his skin, just high enough that his collar would rub against it, low enough that it would be hidden.

Seteth’s hands fumbled with their progress in getting her pants off as he moaned breathily.

“Mine,” Byleth mumbled.

She bucked her hips as his hand slipped under her waistband and skimmed between her folds. The callouses on his fingers played over her clit, startling a moan from her.

“As you are mine,” Seteth replied.

He ducked down and mouthed at her throat. He pushed her shorts down her thighs and she shifted her stance, opening her legs up to his ministrations.

She leaned heavily against the wall and her hips thrust out in offering to his hands. This was one of Seteth’s favorite things to do. He could take her apart with his hands with ease, making her come over and over until she was begging for reprieve. Both of them knew that it wasn’t the time or place for his slow and methodical preparation. They would be needed by some reason or another, soon.

She reached and stroked her hand over the tent in his pants. Seteth’s hips thrust forward into the touch and his teeth clenched in his restraint.

“Someone’s excited for me,” she murmured, as if she wasn’t wet and needy for him.

His fingers left her and she whined. He silenced her complaints with a deep kiss.

“Turn around,” he whispered into her ear.

She grinned and turned around. She could hear Seteth undoing the fastenings of his pants. Byleth braced her arms against the wall, waiting in anticipation.

Seteth pressed against her back and pressed a kiss to her neck. He rubbed the head of his cock against her folds to collect the wetness there. Byleth bucked into it in impatience. He was a tease when he wanted to be and it drove her mad.

He lined up to her opening and pushed in, filling her up inch by inch. She winced at the stretch, but also relished the burn. She was used to Seteth preparing her with painstaking care, fucking her with his mouth and fingers before finally giving her his cock. This was rougher and dirtier and it made her more aroused than anything.

They stayed like that, motionless and gasping, for a few moments. His hands gripped her hips as he pulled back and slid in. Seteth shuddered in restraint.

“It’s okay, my love,” she murmured. She reached back and threaded her fingers through his hair. “This is for you. You won’t break me.”

Seteth growled and thrust once, hard enough that Byleth rocked on her toes.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

She pushed back and grinded her hips into his.

“Yes. You said you wanted to fuck me, right? I—ah!”

Seteth didn't need any more encouragement as he wrapped one arm across her hips and the other groped at her breast. He began to move, pulling out until only the head of his cock remained inside of her before thrusting until he was to the hilt inside of her.

Byleth moaned, leaning against her arms. She couldn't do much to assist. His arms had her firmly in place, giving her little leverage to thrust back against him. He fucked her, finding just the right angle that had her gasping as he moved inside of her.

For a moment, the war didn't exist. There was nothing but the lewd and wet sounds of skin slapping against skin and gasping breaths. It wasn’t an ideal place to do this. She wanted to be naked against him and able to feel every inch of his skin she could. She wanted him to play with her breasts and bite a necklace of bruises on her pale skin. There wasn’t time. They would go about their days afterwards and likely go to bed exhausted. Perhaps there would be energy for languid kissing and groping, but she definitely couldn't bet on it.

Seteth tucked his head against her neck. He nipped at her throat, grunting like an animal as he took her.

She gasped, toes curling in her boots.

“I’m close,” she breathed.

She had been close since he prepared her. For a moment, she was sure Seteth was going to ignore her words and simply use her as a toy for his own pleasure. Instead, Seteth’s hand skimmed down her front, finding her clit.

“Seteth,” she whined. She squirmed in his grip, thoroughly at his mercy. It was riding the line of too much and just right.

Byleth shivered in his arms and tightened around him. The pressure built until she came with a loud, shuddering sigh, breathing his name over and over like a prayer. Seteth fucked into her through her orgasm, grinding his hips into her.

“Seteth, please,” she gasped, oversensitive but wanting him to find his release as well.

Seteth pushed into her, chasing his own pleasure with short and fast thrusts. His hands gripped bruises into her hips as the careful rhythm stuttered. Seteth emptied inside of her with a low moan, pressing his hips close to keep his seed inside of her.

For a moment, they stayed that way as he softened inside of her. Eventually, he slipped out of her and she shivered at the sensation. She could feel his seed dripping down her legs.

He nosed at the side of her neck, gentle once again.

“Thank you, my love.”

Byleth smirked and rubbed her thighs together. She would have to rush to her quarters to get changed and hope that nobody would notice the state she was in. She could imagine finger-shaped bruises that would form on her skin by the day’s end and the ache between her legs she would wake up to the next day.

Seteth would either need to carry on his day smelling like sex or he would have to change as well. It would be their secret, as obvious or not obvious as it was.

“The pleasure was all mine,” Byleth replied, grinning cheekily to herself. She was definitely going to feel this tomorrow.

She just hoped that, next time, they could do this in a real bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> [Here’s my Tumblr! Feel free to follow and drop Setleth drabble/fic requests!](https://tiaraofsapphires.tumblr.com/)  
> All feedback is appreciated! Comments/kudos feed me and definitely motivate me to write more stories!  
> Cheers!


End file.
